<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But if you like being alone (Then come and find me) by mymomcallsmemax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516214">But if you like being alone (Then come and find me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymomcallsmemax/pseuds/mymomcallsmemax'>mymomcallsmemax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Paradise Found, chosen family, no beta we die like men, sbi, sleepy boys incorporated, touch starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymomcallsmemax/pseuds/mymomcallsmemax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno was touch starved, Tommy was lonely, Wilbur was loosing it, and Phil-</p><p> well Phil was fucking pissed.</p><p>or</p><p>Phil trusted his boys to take care of eachother and they failed miserablely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But if you like being alone (Then come and find me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was in a bit of a pickle. I guess that's putting it lightly.</p><p>The piglin was touch starved, but fuck if he let anyone near enough to touch him. He couldn't handle it. The last time he had physical contact with another person was with Tubbo in the cave system, their shoulders had bumped in passing and, to put it kindly, Techno made sure it was known he wasn't to be touched again.</p><p>He was sick and fucking tired of lying in bed at night, thinking on the day; everytime he had refused a high five or a handshake playing on repeat in his head because he wanted to, he really really wanted to, he just couldn't. It was like fire. Everyone was on fire and he had never understood why. </p><p>There were times when he had a lapse in judgement and thought 'maybe just this once' but it always quickly morphed into regret. He shook hands with Schlatt when he'd first shown up to the territory, and immediately through no fault of his own, Schlatt was on Techno's list. </p><p>He wasn't always like this. He wasn't like this before his brothers left, that is. They had letters from friends about this beautiful new place and of course, the adventurers they were, they jumped at the chance. Wilbur had asked Techno if he wanted to come, but he had refused. He didn't want to leave Phil alone. And it wasn't until months later when Tommy sent an urgent letter in sloppy handwriting that Techno left. There was a war, and Wilbur wasn't well. That's all he had needed to hear.</p><p>It had been two years since then. Tommy had shut everyone besides Tubbo out, as teenagers often do, and Wilbur, well nobody really knows. He's there, of course, he's with them, but he's really not. He never came back from the war, not really. Based on the letters he's received from Phil, Techno was the only one who bothered to write their father-figure anymore. He knew it hurt his dad, but he also knew the man would never admit to it. He'd spoken to Wilbur about it, and he obligingly sent a letter. It was two weeks later, and there was no letter back. Wilbur, as usual, had no reaction to being left without a response. He didn't have a reaction to much these days, but when his communicator lit up and showed the message,<br/>
"A new entity has entered the territory: Philza"<br/>
well, he had a reaction alright. He was at the barrier as soon as possible, the sight he was met with was not what something he was ready for.</p><p>Phil stood there, his trench coat swaying behind him in the wind, and he was pissed. He knew it showed on his face, he was never very good at hiding his emotions. He looked fron left to right, having no idea where to go fron here. He hiked his bag higher up his shoulder and started trekking North. It was better than staying still in his opinion. It wasn't long before he was met with his middle child, staring at him in awe from a nearby path. Immediately he stormed over. The look on Wilbur's face quickly turning from adoration to fear as he was approached by the fuming man.</p><p>"Where are your brothers?" Phil spoke, trying to sound calmer than he looked. Wilbur's brain short-circuited at that and Phil could see it in his eyes. Brothers? Phil could practically hear the question. The older man was shaking (in sadness or anger? He couldn't tell.) at this point as he roughly grabbed his sons wrist and started marching down the path. No words were spoken as Phil started towards the nearest occupied building he could see. They entered and inside was a tall person with their back towards the intruders, leaned over something Phil couldn't see. The blond cleared his throat and they turned around. They had eyes white like snow, and small scars adorning their upper face.</p><p>"You must be Philza!" They greeted happily. "Welcome! I'm glad you could make it. I'm Eret," Philza quickly recognized the name from letters he had been sent when all of his boys were talking to him and tensed.</p><p>"Eret, thank you. I come in search of my sons, do you happen to know where I might find Techno and Tommy?" A smile lit up their face, and Phil couldn't see this person hurting anyone, but he brushed the thought off for now. </p><p>"Of course! Just one moment," they turned and yelled for someone, this time Phil didn't recognise the name. A man came sauntering out of another room that had gone previously unnoticed by the fuming father with a creeper mask on his face. </p><p>"Yes, my liege?" he asked in a joking matter.</p><p>"Sam, could you take this fine gentleman to Pogtopia for me? He's searching for Techno and Tommy." The mans face seemed to light up in what Phil assumed would have been a smile.</p><p>"Of course! I was just with Tubbo, that's where he's headed, maybe we can catch up." His tone was over all too cheery for the situation, Phil decided but followed nonetheless as the green haired man danced around him to skip down the path. Wilbur still hadn't said a word and Phil's grip has not loosened as he pulled the boy after him. They caught sight of a boy, Tubbo, Phil presumed. Another name he recognized from his sons letters, but this time in a positive light.</p><p>"Tubbo! My man! You got room for a few more?" the brunette hummed in thought.</p><p>"That depends." he settled on. This whole interaction was obviously a joke between the two, but Phil was getting frustrated.</p><p>"On what? We haven't got all day." Sam said, sensing Phil's problem. </p><p>"Why's that man," he pointed to Phil, "got Wilbur hostage?" this time, Wilbur himself spoke up.</p><p>"He doesn't have me hostage, you terror." he spat. "If your dad came here and started dragging you around by the wrist you'd listen too." He snapped. Phil tugged on his arm, an unspoken 'be nice' but his chest swelled at the use of the word dad. Sure that's what they called him before, but it had been two years so he wasn't sure. Tubbo's eyes widened in understanding. </p><p>"Ah, so you're in a hurry to get to Tommy and Techno I bet." he said, thankfully for Phil the boy turned and seemed to pick up his pace. The man sighed in relief. Wilbur seemed to shut down again and Phil remembered that he was mad. </p><p>They showed up to a dirt wall, Tubbo efficiently scraping a pile out of his way to reveal a single room dirt hut, but he ushered everyone inside and covered the entrance again. The room was cramped, and what space wasn't actually taken up by one of the four people was thick with Phil's anger, only noticed by Wilbur and Phil himself. Tubbo went to a corner and started down a staircase that Phil again hadn't noticed. He tended to get quite the tunnel vision when he was angry. </p><p>The group walked down the stairs, Phil finally releasing Wilbur now that they were in an enclosed space. </p><p>"We built this for the war, you know?" Tubbo asked. "We kept it afterwards. I'm not sure if it's because we're too attached, too busy, or too lazy to move out but its been a year and a half and we're still here." He laughed. The boy turned a corner and Phil instantly knew who ran this room. It was just a wall to wall farm of potatoes. He almost laughed, and he would have, if the situation was different, but as it were, he just scanned the room quickly as his eyes landed on a familiar slump in the corner.</p><p>"Techno, get your ass over here." He spoke with conviction, a sort of do-not-fuck-with-me-mister tone. Immediately the piglin stood, and swiflty as ever, made his way to the man in green. Phil reached his hand up and before Tubbo could utter a warning about the touching, smacked him right across the face. Techno's eyes flashed in shame, and he tilted his head down. "Now lets go find your goddamn brother before I get pissed." he tuned towards Tubbo and Sam who had been watching the whole ordeal. All playfulness from earlier between the two was immediately lost as they realized the apparent gravity of the situation. Phil raised an eyebrow expectantly and Tubbo snapped back and scrambled to pull himself together.</p><p>"Right, then" he started, "Yeah, follow me." he said. Tubbo lead the group out and into the main room(?) again where in the bottom corner Phil caught a glimpse of blond hair that he knew all to well. </p><p>"Tommy." It wasn't shouted, but it wasn't said nicely either. He heard the blond sigh, figuring he had been seen he comes out of his hiding place and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Phil turned to Tubbo, "Do you have a room where we can speak privately?" the boy nodded and lead them to an empty room.</p><p>"Take all the time you need." He said before turning and shutting the door after himself and Sam. Phil turned to look at his sons. Wilbur was looking at the wall, Tubbo was looking at the floor, and Techno, Techno held eye contact and Phil immediately understood. The tension drained from his body along with the anger. His son had issues connecting, and he had sent him off to war alone. Fuck Phil was an idiot. He opened his arms and the piglin immediately fell into them, the other twos heads snapping to the pair in confusion.</p><p>"How long?" Phil asked quietly, Techno just shook in response. He turned his head to his other sons. "Do either of you know how long?" he asked. Tommy looked away guiltily while Wilbur still looked confused. Phil rubbed his hand up and down the royals back. "It's okay, I'm here." he whispered, just for Techno. Tommy finally spoke up.</p><p>"Which time stamp do you want?" he asked, looking Phil in the eyes for the first time, face burning in shame. Phil raised his eyebrows, an unspoken message saying 'everyone you have'. "It was four months ago when he ran into Tubbo, I think that was the last one, but that was just a bump. Seven months before that he voluntarily shook Schlatt's hand, but they won't even look at eachother anymore. I don't remember before that." He spoke, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. Wilbur finally looked like he understood and his face contorted in pain.</p><p>"When was the last time that one of you touched him?" Phil asked, voice level. He knew they were the only ones Techno could touch without feeling The Fire. ( "Dad, why does it burn when other people touch me?" Phil almost immediately let go of the boy in his arms. </p><p>"What do you mean, bud?" he asked, voice laced in concern.</p><p>"Not you or Wilbur n' stuff," he sniffled, he wasn't crying though. "jus' like other people. It's like they're on fire an' I don't like them touchin' me." he said.)</p><p>Wilbur shuffled his feet indiscreetly. "Um, I hugged him when uh," he paused to take a breath, "when uh, he first got here, I think." it was Phil's turn to breathe. He turned to his youngest who only shrugged. </p><p>The piglin in his arms had finally stopped shaking. He wasn't crying, Phil knew better than to believe that, but this was as close as Techno got to crying. His breathing started evening out and Phil sat down on the couch. Techno fell into him once again. Phil motioned for Wilbur and tommy to sit down with them.</p><p>"I was angry when I came here. Do either of you know why?" Phil asked, receiving two head shakes in response. "I was angry because Techno was the only one who spoke to my anymore. At first I was afraid you boys just," he drew in a  shuddering breath, "outgrew me. And I wasn't mad, I was hurt, sure, but I wasn't mad. I didn't get mad until I received a letter from Wilbur." said boy looked down in shame. "The letter he sent me broke my heart. Wilbur," he addressed directly, "Wilbur you were hurting, and I could tell. I wasn't mad because you were hurting though, I was mad because Techno and I still spoke and he never told me." the boy in his arms tensed. "I came here pissed at Techno.</p><p>"He lied to me, he told me everything was fine. But then I get this letter from Wilbur and it turns out everything is shit. So I dragged my ass all the way here and I joined a new territory to find out he was trying to protect me." Phil sighed. "I see now he just wanted to keep me in the dark so I didn't find out what a mess my family had become. But I'm here now, and I'll be damned if I don't fix this." he felt weight roll off his chest, "Now hug your fucking brother." he eyed Wilbur, making sure the teen knew he hadn't forgotten the look.</p><p>For now, Techno was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>